videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Show: Battle for the Heart
Regular Show: Battle for the Heart is game for the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. You play as the characters of Regular Show and save The Park from Dark Demon and his minions, Heartless. The game is published and developed by SEGA & Cartoon Network. Playable Characters Mordecai - Punch, Kick, Roll, Duck, Punch Kick Combo, Wing Slap, Hummus, Super Mordecai Rigby - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Death Punch, Tail Slap, Punch Kick Combo, Super Rigby Benson - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Gumball, Camera Skips - Kick, Punch, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Fists of Justice, Super Speed Muscle Man - Punch, Kick, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Insult, High Five Ghost Pops - Punch, Kick, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Slap, Slingshot Levels Temple of the Dark Demon Tutorial (played as all the characters except Isabella) - The characters teach you how to play the game South America Finish the Tutorial (played as Mordecai, Rigby & Benson) - Finish the half of the entire tutorial Let's go Find her! (played as Mordecai & Rigby) - Find Isabella in the Temple of the Dark Demon 1st one (played as all characters except for Isabella) - Save Isabella from Gene Hurry Up Let's Go (played as all characters) - Escape the Temple of the Dark Demon without Gene trapping you First piece (played as Pops & Benson) - Find the first piece of the Silver Heart Alaska Protect Isabella from the Ninja Penguins (Play as Mordecai) Defeat Penguin King (Play as Muscle Man and Rigby) Second Piece-Find the piece of Silver Heart (Play as Mordecai and Isabella) Africa Save Rigby from the Lions (Play as Skips) Defeat 100 Lions (Play as Skips) Defeat Dragon Robot (Play as Muscle Man and Skips) Find the third piece of Silver Heart (Play as Mordecai and Benson) Canada Save Benson from the Moose (Played as Rigby) Help Benson escape from the skating rink (Play as Benson) Defeat the Snowballs the Ice Monster (Play as Benson, Isabella and Pops) Find the 4th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Muscle Man) London Save Isabella (Play as Mordecai and Muscle Man) Defeat the Ghost of The Urge (Play as Rigby) Find the 5th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Isabella and Benson) Soleanna, Italy Find Sonic the Hedgehog (Play as Mordecai, Rigby and Isabella) Follow Sonic the Hedgehog (Play as Mordecai) Defeat Mephiles the Dark (Play as Sonic, Mordecai and Muscle Man) Find the last piece of Silver Heart (Play as Mordecai, Rigby and Sonic) Paris Find Isabella in the City of Love (Play as Mordecai) Defeat Dark Powered Isabella (Play as Mordecai and Rigby) Find Jeremy (Play as Pops and Skips) Defeat Danxcea (Play as Mordecai) The Park (Alternate) Collect all the Silver Heart Pieces to revive Mordecai (Played as all characters except for Mordecai) Defeat Dark Demon to save Isabella (Played as Super Mordecai & Super Rigby) Bosses * Gene * Penguin King * Dragon Robot * Snowballs the Ice Monster * Ghost of The Urge * Mephiles the Dark * Dark Powered Isabella * Danxcea * Dark Demon﻿﻿ Category:Cartoon Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Regular Show Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Crossovers Category:Battle for the Heart Series Category:PS3 Games